


Chaos Verse [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Chaos Verse [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Domestic, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chronicles of the relationships of Ed, Roy, Winry, Havoc, Al, and Hawkeye. With some Rebecca Catalina and Madame Christmas thrown in for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Verse [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chaos Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11244) by Metisket. 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Chaos%20verse/Chaos%20Verse%20Whole%20with%20Music.mp3) | 3:26:49 | 189 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 (without music)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Chaos%20verse/Chaos%20Verse%20Whole.mp3) | 3:22:05 | 185 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Chaos%20%27Verse.m4b) | 3:28:25 | 100 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/chaos-verse) |  |   
  
### Music

Happy Boys and Happy Girls by Aqua

Alright with Me by Kris Allen

Somebody Told Me by The Killers

The Queen by Lady Gaga

Riot by Sugarcult

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> This was a super fun fic to record. The dialogue and character voices were so spot on that it just roll off my tongue. Definitely the easiest recording I've ever done! (uploading and posting not included in that statement)


End file.
